


Christmas at Bobby's

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Holidays, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-27
Updated: 2012-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-07 19:07:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8812606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: I was looking into my files on my computer and came across this story I had written a while back. All though it is a Christmas story, I thought I would share it with you. I would have posted it a lot sooner had I not forgotten about it. There is no plot involved. Just a short story of Sam and Dean going to Bobby's for Christmas. Enjoy the comedy everyone.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).

"We're here Sammy." Announced Dean as he gracefully pulled the Impalla to a stop or as he refers to it as his baby. Straitening up while chewing on the invisible Cotten in his mouth and blinking away the last remnants of sleep, "You think Bobby'll like the present we bought him?" Dean chuckled at how young his little brother sounded. He always sounded so adorable when he spoke in that I just woke up voice. There was a hint of innocence to it. "Yes Sammy. I think Bobby will be proud of us. Especially you since you're the one who picked it out." Sam beamed causing Dean to laugh out loud. "Get out of the car and help me get the presents in. As they stepped out of the car, Sam felt it to be important to make the announcement to his brother. "I have to pee." Dean briefly closed his eyes pinching the bridge of his nose. "Uh... Okay.... That's a little more information than I needed." In response Sam bounced across the yard and was already on Bobby's door step banging on the door." Easy now tiger. We're here on Christmas vacation not a hunt." Dean mused. 

 

Sam looked over uncomfortably at his brother. "But I have to go now." He whined through gritted teeth. 

 

Before Dean could respond, the door flew open. "Damn it boy. You don't have to...." 

 

"can I use your bathroom?" Sam interrupted. Urgency rising in his voice as his shifting from side to side turned into a bouncing dance.

 

"Uh.... Yea.... Sure." Stammered Bobby. 

 

Same shoved the boxes of presents into Bobby's arms offering him a quick thanks as he shot past him leaving echoing footsteps behind him while he pounded up the stairs.

 

Bobby looked at Dean curiously.

 

"Never give the kid a big gulp while on the road." Dean chuckled slightly embarrassed.

 

"Are you gonna come in or are we gonna stand here staring at each other in the doorway all day?" Bobby responded with no real heat in his voice. 

 

Dean stepped in as the older man backed up. 

 

"Put the gifts under the tree." Bobby instructed.

 

Dean silently complied.

 

Both men looked towards the stairs as Sam slowly descended them. "Uh.... Bobby?...." Sam hesitated averting his eyes. "Do you have a toilet plunger?" 

 

"What the hell?" Bobby mumbled under his breath. "Hall way clauset."

 

Sam offered a quick thanks before disappearing up the stairs.

 

Bobby looked over at Dean who was covering his face with his hands and shaking his head.

 

"You'd better go up and help your brother before he hurts himself or worse, breaks my toilet.

 

Dean nodded in agreement before he disappeared up the stairs.

 

Sam was pumping the deep hole of the toilet furiously with the plunger when the sudden appearance of his brother nearly scared the shit out of him.

 

"What did you do?" Asked Dean ignoring the comical reaction he got from his little brother that would have earned him first place on America's Funniest Home Videos had he owned a video camera.

 

"DEAN." Sam squeaked.

 

Yea. He definatly would have gotten first place.

 

"I.... Uh.... This is embarrassing but my wallet fell in the toilet and without thinking, I accidentally flushed it down."

 

"HOW IN THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT?" Dean yelled in disbelief.

 

"IT WAS AN ACCIDENT." Sam defended.

 

"HOW SAM?"

 

"Well...." Sam paused. 

 

"SAM."

 

Alright. When I went to pull my pants back up, my wallet fell in the toilet and I didn't find out until after I flushed. I tried to grab it before it went down but I was too late." 

 

Dean squeezed his eyes shut as if he were fighting off the beginnings of a migraine. "Sammy. How many times have I told you that you only need to unzip your fly and whip it out to go pee?" Then he paused before considering. "unless you're a squatter. Are you a squatter Sammy?"

 

The shock in his little brother's eyes was priceless. "WHAT? NO. I had to go real bad and I wasn't thinking when I shoved my pants down and when I was finished going, I was pulling them back up and my wallet fell in the toilet.


End file.
